Story:Star Trek: Endeavour/Where No One Has Gone Before
The crew of the Endeavour meets for the first time. They are going on a five year mission to the Gamma Quadrant, where they want to explore the Dominion territory. Summary Chapter 1 The crew of the ''Enterprise''-F under the command of William T. Riker is celebrating the election of Reginald Barclay, a former member of the ''Enterprise''-D-crew, to captain. After the election, Deanna Troi, Barclays former love interest, is holding a speech to everyone to celebrate him. After the speech, everyone enjoys the rest of the party. Whiler that, Riker and Barclay are talking to each other about Barclays future. After saying he's not sure about it, Riker reveals to him that there's a free position at the new for the captain. Barclay accepts At DS9, Barclay is welcomed by a person called Xerus, the first Romulan in Starfleet. He invites Barclay to a tour of the Endeavour, but Barclay first wants to meet his team. Xerus tells him to go to the Quark's, where he could find his Second- and Conn Officer Nog. When he goes there, he first meets Lieutenant Commander Ventar, a Bajoran. He introduces himself as the security chief of DS9, who's going to serve at the Endeavour, since the old security chief Odo returns to DS9. Before Barclay, visibly not happy about this person to join his crew, can answer, Nog appears and takes Barclay with him. They talk about the upcoming mission to the Gamma Quadrant and look for the rest of the crew. Before they find someone, they get contacted by the Xarus to go on board. On board, they finally meet the rest of the crew: the Vulcan Salev, the humans Vladimir Chekov and Cole Hence and the Borg Hugh, which Barclay is already familiar with. Barcley then gives the order to take of and set the course to the worm hole. Chapter 2 After arriving in the Gamma Quadrant, Barclay and his crew travel to the inner space of the Dominion sector. Suddenly, a signal arrives from a federation ship called , a ship thought to be lost in the 2360s. They take course in it's direction, but are ambushed by Jem'Hadar-ships, to everyone's surprise. They flee through the incredible navigation skills of Mr Chekov, but soon end up in a space anomaly, which turns out as a unstable worm hole. In their unfortunate position, they have no choice but to go through it. Just in time, they get out of it, before it closes forever. After scanning the position, they are shocked to find out they are 1,000,000 lightyears away from the milky way and are close to the Andromeda galaxy. Chapter 3 The Endeavour, now traveling to Andromeda, hoping to find a worm hole back to the milky way, is now very damaged through the attack. They found out their Deuterium reserves won't last for more than 1 month if they would travel with Warp 1, so they don't believe they would reach Andromeda. And even if they are in a bad position, something even worse happens: They discover Zane Riker in the engine room, who sneaked on board at DS9. After being brought to the captain, he get's locked into a cell for at least a week. The captain is now forced to hold a speech to his crew, in which he tells them to calm down and use this unfortunate situation to explore the new worlds waiting for them in the Andromeda galaxy. He then concludes the episode with the words "Mr Chekov, Warp 10 to Andromeda!".